sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Vol. 7 Sailor V na wakacjach - Hawajski spisek
Vol. 7 Sailor V na wakacjach – Hawajski spisek (jap. セーラーVバカンス編—ハワイへの野望! Sērā V bakansu-hen — Hawai e no yabō!) – siódmy rozdział mangi Hasło brzmi: Sailor V autorstwa Naoko Takeuchi. Streszczenie Minako chce wziąć udział w loterii. Jak zwykle zmierza tam w ostatniej chwili, czyli tuż przed zamknięciem. Oczywiście interesuje ją tylko główna wygrana – wycieczka na Hawaje. Po drodze mija budkę z takoyaki. Właścicielka ma problem, bo dwóch zbirów chce ją wyrzucić. Szybka przemiana w Sailor V, Sailor V Kick i po kłopocie. Nagle jeden z miejskich zegarów wybija osiemnastą. Loteria zaraz zostanie zamknięta. Nie zwracając uwagi na człowieka stojącego w kolejce, Sailor V zakręca maszyną losującą i... wygrywa. Sześć pięknych dni na Hawajach. Człowiek, którego Sailor V wypchnęła z kolejki, chce spróbować, jednak tuż przed nosem zamykają mu loterię. Spotyka się z Wakagim, okazuje się być jego bratem. Po krótkiej wymianie o Sailor V decyduje się pojechać na Hawaje za swoje własne pieniądze. Zmiana scenerii. Pojawia się tajemnicza Hibiskusja, która rozmawiając z kimś, przedstawia plan zdobycia energii z ludzi podróżujących za granicę. Akcja przenosi się na lotnisko. Sailor V jest wyczytywana do odprawy. Zgłasza się Minako, ogłaszając, że jest w zastępstwie Sailor V. Chwilę później Minako jest świadkiem jak dwóch młodych Japończyków chce przejść dalej bez płacenia opłat lotniskowych. Jako Sailor V nie może na to pozwalać. Szybka akcja i chłopaki lądują przed obliczem ochroniarzy. Pojawienie się bohaterki na zatłoczonym lotnisku wywołuje sensację. Autografy, zdjęcia. Na lotnisku w tym samym czasie przebywa również pani komendant Policji i Wakagi. Mają lecieć służbowo do Grecji. Gdy pani komendant się dowiaduje, że Sailor V wybiera się na Hawaje, podejmuje szybką decyzję, też leci na Hawaje. Zaczynają się komunikaty, że samolot niedługo startuje. Minako szybko wraca do normalnej postaci i zaczyna biec w stronę terminalu. Za nią biegnie człowiek, który nie wygrał na loterii przez V-chan. W ostatniej chwili wbiegają na pokład. Już na pokładzie spotyka Amano i dowiaduje się, że pomyliła samolot. Ten lot kończy się w Grecji. Tymczasem w Tokio. Pani komendant wykorzystując swoje wpływy i dużą sumę pieniędzy, zdobywa miejsce w samolocie na Hawaje. Niespodziewanie na pokładzie tego lotu wróg zaczyna akcję. Hibiskusja kradnie energię młodych Japończyków. Po wylądowaniu w Honolulu okazuje się, że kilku pasażerów pomyliło samoloty. Pani komendant uświadamia sobie, że Sailor V poleciała do Grecji. Te słowa słyszy Hibiskusja. Wyczuwa okazję, by pozbyć się przeciwniczki. Proponuje pani komendant, że jej firma zapewni samolot do Grecji i wszystko odkręci. W tym samym czasie po drugiej stronie świata. Minako podziwia Akropol. Stan ten jej szybko mija i wpada w rozpacz, bo powinna być teraz na Hawajach. Tak samo ten człowiek, który od początku jest "prześladowany" przez Sailor V. Wkurza się o to, że jest nie tam, gdzie powinien. O wszystko obwinia Sailor V. Jego nienawiść wyczuwa Hibiskusja. Po drodze do niego udaje się jej przy okazji pozbawić energii kilku turystów. Gdy już dociera, postanawia wpakować w mężczyznę trochę mocy i wykorzystać go do walki. Tak pojawia się Maska Aloha. Minako kontaktuje się z Szefem. Ten dokonuje analizy – to nie jest wróg, ale ma urazę do Hawajów. Minako postanawia tą nienawiść pokonać. Wyciąga Magiczną Puderniczkę i wkracza do akcji jako Hawajska Miss Bikini. Ten widok robi ogromne wrażenie na Masce. Pada nieprzytomny. Prawdziwy wróg obserwuje to wszystko z ukrycia. Czas się z nią rozprawić. Minako przemienia się w Sailor V. Walka nie jest zbyt zacięta. Jeden atak naszej bohaterki sprawia, że wróg staje się wspomnieniem. Nieprzytomni ludzie wracają do świata żywych. Sailor V przyznaje, że Grecja to nie jest takie złe miejsce i tu też jest fajnie. Człowiek zmieniony w Maskę Aloha też odzyskuje przytomność. Został sam. O to wszystko nadal obwinia naszą biedną Sailor V. Po powrocie do Japonii Mina odwiedza Hikaru. Kupiła dla niej mały podarunek. Hikaru za bardzo nie wie, co i jak, bo Mina wygrała bilety na Hawaje, a przywiozła jej grecki dywanik. Pierwsze wystąpienia |-|Postacie = * Hibiskusja * brat Wakagiego/Maska Aloha |-|Ataki = * Rolling Screw Sailor V Punch en:Vol.7 - Sailor V on Vacation - Desire for Hawaii! Kategoria:Rozdziały mangi Hasło brzmi: Sailor V